Needing Help
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily needs help reacing something and when she says something to Hotch he takes it the wrong way. What happens after he takes what she said the wrong way?


A/N: Here we go with another one shot!!! I hope you all enjoy this one!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song I Need Your Body by Tina Arena

Song Title Prompt: I Need Your Body – Tina Arena

Emily was in the storage closet and trying to reach something. When after ten minutes she still hadn't reached it she decided to go and get Hotch. She knew that he would be able to get it because he was much taller than her. She walked out of the storage closet and went in search of him.

Hotch was standing in the bullpen talking to Morgan, Dave, Reid and a couple of other Agents. He came down looking for Prentiss hoping that he could take her out to lunch. He has been spending some time with her outside of work and their work relationship had blossomed into a deep friendship. He had feelings for her and he was going to tell her that soon. He couldn't keep holding them in.

Emily walked into the bullpen and spotted Hotch talking to Dave, Derek, Spencer and a couple of Agents that she recognized but she couldn't remember their names for the life of her right this very second. Not thinking anything of she walked right over to them and stood next to Hotch.

"Hey Hotch I need your body." Emily said when everyone had quit talking.

Hotch turned towards Emily with his eyes wide with surprise. "Prentiss! You can't just walk up and tell me something like that."

Emily eyes widened as Hotch talked to her like that. "What in the world is your problem Hotch? Why can't I talk to you like that?"

Morgan was laughing while Dave was standing there shaking his head and Spencer had his mouth hanging open. The other Agents that were standing there kept flicking their eyes back and forth between Hotch and Prentiss with their eyes wide and their mouths kept opening and shutting.

Hotch huffed. "Prentiss you can't just walk up to me and tell me that you need my body! It's unprofessional. What in the hell are you thinking?"

Emily burst out laughing when she realized what Hotch thought she meant. She couldn't believe he actually thought that she meant it that way. Although she wouldn't say no to having his body in that way but she definitely wouldn't tell him that in front of other people.

Once Emily had her laughter under control she said "Hotch you pervert I didn't mean that I need your body like that. What I meant is that you're taller than me so there for I need you to come with me to the supply closet. I can't reach something so I need you to get it for me."

Hotch just looked at Emily as his face reddened. He couldn't believe he thought she meant what he thought she did. He really needed to tell her how he felt and soon because if he didn't then he would keep on making mistakes like he just did. By this time Dave, Derek, Spencer and the other Agents were all laughing.

"Alright Prentiss let's go get whatever in the hell it is that you need." Hotch said when he got his voice back.

Emily nodded and let Hotch walk in front of her. She looked at his butt all the way there.

Hotch turned around when he noticed that Emily wasn't beside him and he caught her staring at his butt.

"See something you like Emily?" Hotch asked in a husky tone.

Emily blushed and walked past Hotch into the supply closet. When she turned around she caught Hotch staring at her butt.

"See something you like Aaron?" Emily asked in a seductive tone.

Hotch nodded and smirked. "I see a lot of things I like Emily. I need to tell you now because if I don't then I'm liable to have more slip ups like I did just a few minutes ago. Emily, I have been dreaming about you ever night for the past year. Since our friendship has bloomed I find that I can't control my feelings for you any longer. I love you Emily and I don't think I'll ever stop."

Emily's breath caught in her throat as she saw the truth and sincerity in his eyes. "I love you too Aaron. I love everything about you and I love your son. I have for a long time now. Now when I say this, this time I mean it in the sense you thought I meant it earlier. I need your body Aaron."

Hotch stepped towards Emily and took her lips in a searing kiss and once he broke the kiss he said "My place or your place tonight Emily? I don't want our first time to be in a supply closet and a quickie."

Emily smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Hotch one more time. "Let's do my place tonight and your place tomorrow night. I have a feeling I'm always going to need your body."

Hotch kissed Emily back and said "My body is yours for forever Sweetheart. Now what did you need me to get for you."

Emily chuckled and said "I forgot all about that until you just said something. I need another paper tablet. Some moron put them on the top shelf."

Hotch laughed and got down a couple paper tablets for her and handed them to her and then kissed her again. "I'll see you tonight at your place. I love you."

Emily smiled and said "Yes, you will see me tonight. And I love you too Aaron."

Hotch walked out of the supply closet with Emily behind him. They walked back into the bullpen and were laughing with each other as they thought about the slip up and then gave each other a secret smile as they thought about the revelations that were revealed.


End file.
